


Hell Hath No Fury like the Ladies of the Avengers Scorned (So Don't Mess With Them) [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Awesome Pepper Potts, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Hell Hath No Fury like the Ladies of the Avengers Scorned (So Don't Mess With Them)" by rensong</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>    Pepper really does not like it when someone tries to take what is hers.</p><p>    Post-Extremis Pepper. Vague spoilers for the first Avengers film, Captain America: the Winter Soldier, and the first season of Marvel's Agents of SHIELD; slightly less vague spoilers for Iron Man III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury like the Ladies of the Avengers Scorned (So Don't Mess With Them) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell Hath No Fury like the Ladies of the Avengers Scorned (So Don't Mess With Them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266665) by [Rensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rensong/pseuds/Rensong). 



## Streaming link 8:18 [Hell Hath No Fury](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/96%20%5BMarvel%20MCU%5D%20Hell%20Hath%20No%20Fury%20Like%20the%20Ladies%20of%20the%20Avengers%20Scorned%20%28So%20Don%27t%20Mess%20with%20Them%29.mp3)

## MP3 Download 8:18 [Hell Hath No Fury](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ubjw2vsycink6o2/%5BThe%20Avengers%5DHell%20Hath%20No%20Fury%20Like%20the%20Ladies%20of%20the%20Avengers%20Scorned%20%28So%20Don%27t%20Mess%20with%20Them%29.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rensong for her permission to record this fic for the Awesome Ladies Anthology V (2015).


End file.
